I'm Still Here
by edis0n
Summary: Takes place after Ichigo loses his powers and Rukia fades away. Though he can no longer see her, she's still there. Ichigo can't sleep that night, but Rukia is there to hear out the things he can't bottle up. friendship!Ichigo/Rukia implied!Byakuya/Ichi


**characters** Ichigo, Rukia, mention of Byakuya  
><strong>pairings<strong> Rukia/Ichigo (friendship), implied Byakuya/Ichigo (on the latter's part)  
><strong>rating<strong> G  
><strong>genre<strong> Friendship, some Angst, Romance  
><strong>summary<strong> Takes place right after Ichigo loses his powers. Though he can't sense her any longer, that doesn't mean Rukia isn't there for him, when she knows he's still got something on his mind.

**writer's notes**  
>I was inspired by the song <span>Little Mermaid by Megurine Luka<span>. Particularly the line _"After dissolving into the ocean and the sky, I will watch over you."_ It made me think of the scene in the manga when Rukia begins to fade away, and Ichigo can no longer sense her. The song itself is a romantic one, but this story isn't as I was inspired more by Rukia's saying that she would still be able to see Ichigo, and therefore, still could be watching over him (though she's faded from him). The story itself might seem all over the place because of the Byakuya/Ichigo bits added in, but it felt strange for me to leave that out of the end product, because that had been part of the idea that'd hit me so hard when I began to write this.

I would appreciate any kind of review, but I hope for constructive criticisms most of all! I haven't written fanfiction for over a year and a half (rather troublesome case of the writer's block) so I'd love for anything that would help me shape up my rusty writing skills.

Thanks and enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>"...Give everyone my regards." His expression is halfway between trying not to look so melancholy, and also not even wanting to try that at all.<p>

The petite shinigami's own eyes look at him sadly, a little quiet before she replies, "...I will."

She knows something other than this farewell is on his mind, all the other good byes he was not able to give in his time of sleep, especially to a singular person. The person whose image surrounded by the vibrant display of a thousand cherry blossoms, she knows he will and cannot forget.

His eyes lower, and she thinks she sees his eyes get shinier, glimmering in that way that can only be the shine of tears, but she knows he won't let them fall. Ichigo is stubborn in that way, and it almost makes her want to smile. It's good that he doesn't cry, because she just might follow him if he does.

"Bye... Rukia."

She watches her reflection in his eyes, sees the hesitation, sees the desire to say that thought on his mind, but letting the words die on his tongue. Rukia watches as the tiny image of herself reflected in his saddened brown eyes fades away, until he looks up, stares forward.

She's no longer there reflected in his irises. But she's still there, and hears him say those words, like the ending of a story.

"Thank you."

Rukia doesn't leave, because even if he can't see her, she can still see him. The sun sets and she's sitting outside his window, on the roof of his house, because she knows he still has some last words to say, to that singular person he was not able to give a farewell to.

While he lies there on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, she watches as he tosses and turns in his sheets, rolling over to one side and the other, before he finally gives up any notion of sleep. He gets up, slips on a jacket, and though she knows he can  
>no longer feel her physically, she still moves over as he leaves his house through the window. He most likely doesn't want to wake up his sisters, knowing they will worry that he is going out so late, and he doesn't wish to trouble his father, who might worry just like his young siblings.<p>

Rukia follows him as he walks away from the house. Ichigo stops in the middle of the street in front of his house, hands deep in his pockets. He stares at the ground, looks up at the electric pole. "This is where I became a shinigami..." She hears him say under his breath, before he just sits down on the curb.

"My life changed so much since then... I guess I just miss all the adventures." He laughs to himself. Rukia sits next to him, though he cannot sense her presence anymore. It might not be enough, but she's still there at least, Rukia thinks. She's still waiting for him to say that thing he wishes so much to say but can't. He, the young man who defeated Aizen and so many others before him, is feeling a bit of fear.

Rukia guesses it's because he doesn't know if anyone (like her, she muses) is there, right now, listening. Ichigo seems o lose all care once he realises that even if someone is there, he would not be able to see or hear their reaction anyway.

"I hate you, you bastard." He says, before breaking into light chuckles, "I think that's what I would say a long time ago. But really, the truth is..."

Ichigo smiles, and Rukia is glad she stayed because though she can sense he's still rather melancholy, he really looks genuinely happy for once. If he could hear her, she might even tell him to stop scowling all the time, because his smile looks so much easier on the eyes without that furrow in his brows.

"Love is a strange word... I think it sounds strange coming from me. But yeah, I guess, that's what I have. I mean, feel. A lot."

He's gotten more mature, quieter, but still that vibrant Ichigo Rukia knows well.

"I'll say it. I must be a coward if I can only say it now. I love Kuchiki Byakuya, my best friend's brother. The tall, arrogant bastard over there. Yeah, that one."

Rukia laughs, she really does. She really admires Ichigo, who smiles still. She follows him as he finds his way back through his bedroom window, as he closes the blinds, but leaves the window itself open.

"You're welcome any time... Rukia."

She almost starts, but remembers that he cannot see her or sense her in any way. She smiles, remembering how they'd met. In hindsight, it'd been pretty funny. She leaves as he's about to go to sleep, feeling more peaceful than he did moments ago.

She looks back as she jumps over rooftops, "Thank you... Ichigo."


End file.
